Collapsed Bridge
by I Do Not Stumble For Thy
Summary: Three girls.. Isa who changed her name to Isabella/Bella was taken as a slave by pirates. Alice, who's parents put her in a asylum and Rosalie who led a normal life, until she got raped by her fiance. Will they escape unhappiness? up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, why would I be posting this on _fan_fiction, not 'Stephenie Meyers' sight. Really people!

**Hello! Please enjoy... Everything is in third person**

_?_

_Port Arthur, Texas_

A figure glistened in the gloom, killing any man that came her way; she parried and lunged to protect the child at her feet. A man came behind her stabbing her in the back; she screamed a last breath of defiance. Using the last of her strength, she chopped the man's feet off in a sweeping motion. Falling to the ground, her vision crumbled as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Your daughter shall be sold because of you, becoming the slave you should have been," sneered the pirate, as he stepped on her broken arm, laughing as he saw her grimace in pain. Taking the trembling child in an awkward position, he bellowed at his men. "I don't pay you to stand around gossiping like old women. Start rowing!"

A boat swiftly left the harbor, leaving no signs of it's presence except for a lifeless body lying on the dock's wooden floors.

•

_Port Artur, Texas_

"Did I hear correctly?" asked an impatient voice. The men he addressed looked away, ashamed. " I must be mistaken, I could swear I just heard you say that pirates," he said the name in disgust. " Raided our harbor, the safest in all England, stealing the king's daughter and murdering the queen?" he raised his eyebrows.

" I'm afraid so capt'n," whispered one of the men, afraid. "'The watchmen on duty were killed and we have yet to find the Queen's body guards."

"Well then find them you fools, go look for the girl. Hurry up, do you want us hanged for loosing her?" bellowed the captain. " No? Well then start searching, you hooligans! Take boats out and scour the ocean. Hopefully they haven't gotten far, boys, because you'll have a long journey ahead of you. Now scat!"

•

_Atlantic Ocean_

Fifteen years later...

A bruised and battered figure scrubbed the deck of a ship. All was dark on the ocean, it was the only time in which she could think and be left alone. The crew owned her. She was a slave. All the captain had told her of herself was that her mother had been killed, the pirates took her in and her name is Isa.

Slowly the sun rose above the horizon, spreading new hope around the sea.

•

_Rochester, New York_

A young lady sat in her garden staring at the sun. She came from a wealthy family of bankers and all her needs were fulfilled. The lady was a pretty thing, long golden locks swaying at her hips, crystal blue eyes glowed under dark lashes. Her tall body, curved in all the right places and legs that seemed to never end.

She had a wonderful fiancé, Royce King, a duke in her country. He was handsome, kind and did not drink, for what she knows. He was her knight in shining armor coming to take her to his castle.

She laughed and left to visit her friend Vera, who had a pretty child. She spent hours there, until it came dark.

"Do you want me to accompany you? Asked Vera, eyebrows raised, as the lady got ready to leave.

"Alas, no, I shall go myself, I have things to ponder." she replied, a smile tugged her lips. She loved Vera dearly. But was jealous, even though she was prettier, richer, had a better husband than Vera, the other lady had something she longed for, a child. With these thoughts she dredged her way through the empty streets heading to her house. When all of a sudden a voice told her, "Hello wife." and two huge, rough hands gripped her waist, pulling her into and alley. Royce's friends were there too, and they all reeked of gin, pot and rum.

They hurt, bruised and stabbed her. Giving her no pity. They took her virginity, and left her on the streets, dying. The last thing she saw was two pairs of golden eyes, before all went black and an immense pain erupted through the body of Rosalie Hale.

•

_Boise, Idaho _

White walls, a room nobody entered except one. A man dressed in white. A doctor. Everyone thought her crazy. Her family hated her, was ashamed. But they were wrong. She wasn't insane, she could see the future. But soon everything went even worst. Screams echoed through the hall and a pool of blood creped under her doorway. Then nothing, no sound. She didn't know how long she was left alone. But one day, her door slammed open; and three pairs of eyes shone at her, two gold and one red. The girl whimpered as they stared at her. Yet, she wasn't afraid. If they killed her, then she would be let out from her misery. As she thought that, the younger looking man, flinched.

"Why are you here?" asked the asylum girl, tilting her head to the side. "Are you here to kill me? But if you came here for that, wouldn't I already be dead? Who are you, or more precise what are you?"

"We are here, because we smelt the blood." responded the older man. "We aren't here to kill you, and yes you would already be dead if we wanted to. Who are we? I am Carlisle Cullen, the other boy is Edward and the girl is Rosalie. And for your last question, that is for us to know and you to find out. Who are you?"

"Alice Brandon." she said, as Edward picked her up and with that the four of them left the room.

**Kind of depressing, you think? Review, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'm using places that SM did, but let's imagine it's not like the world we know, it is **_**imaginary… nothing has actually happened, even in the past.**_

**lurve,**

**I Do Not Stumble For Thy, xoxo**


	2. AN Sorry, up for adoption

I can't finish this. I'm so sorry, but I don't know what to do with it. So if you want to adopt it… please, I want somebody to finish the story, because I can't.

Thank you,

And sorry

Lurve

Stumble


End file.
